Prisoner of Love
by froggii95
Summary: Bella works at a police station with her friends and brother, Jasper. A new guy comes in as a prisoner, Edward. What happens when a tragedy happens in the family. Can Edward help Bella get over it? What will become of them? canon parings. ExB EmxR JxA
1. new guy

"Hey Bells, I hear there's a new guy coming in today." Alice said to me as I walked up to her.

"Um. . . Alice, that doesn't surprise me. We work at a jail, and ther are dozens of crimes happening everyday." I said back.

"Well duh, Bella. I'm not that slow. But this guy's in cell thirteen."

Cell thirteen? Why does that ring a bell? Oh yeah . . .

"That's Emmett's cell!" I remembered.

My brother, Emmett, got into some trouble last year and ended up at the jail that I work at as a corrections officer, with my best friends Alice and Rosalie, who's also Emmet's girlfriend, by my side.

"Well duh, Bella. Sometimes you're just a little forgetful." Alice said, teasing me.

I wasn't just forgetful, I was lucky too. I got to watch over my brother's cell and not some cracked out weirdo. Although sometimes he can get on my last nerves.

"So you know what the new guy did?" I asked Alice as we walked up to Rosalie's desk. She's the secretary here.

"Yeah, I think he hotwired someone's car and drove off with it." Rosalie answered me.

"You know what his name is?" Alice asked her.

"Yeah I think it's like Edwin or something." she answered.

"Well I gotta go back to my post." I announced.

"Okay. See you later Bells. Say 'Hi' to Em for me please?" Rosalie asked.

"Of course," I chuckled.

"See yah Bells. You know you're lucky Jasper is head cheif here or you would hate going to your post." Alice said.

"I know. I better go warn Emmett about his new cell mate." I laughed.

This should be good. Jasper is my other older brother, which Alice happens to be dating. He and I have lived together ever since our parents got divorced, and we were old enough to get our own place. Emmett lived with us too, for awhile, until he had to go and get arrested. As I was walking to my post I spotted Mike Newton and began to walk faster. But it was too late, he had already spotted me.

"Hey Bella!" He called.

"Oh, hey Mike, sorry I'm late for my post." I told him.

"Oh, okay." I watched his face fall.

"I'll see you later." I told him and walked away.

When I reached cell thirteen I saw Emmett sleeping on his cot.

"Emmett!" I scream whispered.

He almsot fell off his cot, but woke up.

"Jeeeeeez Bella. What?" He said irritated.

"I have some important news." I said.

He just looked at me funny. "What about?"

"Well I just wanted to tell you that you're getting a cell mate!"

It took him a minute to process this.

"What?" He asked.

"Um. . . Emmett I know you heard me."

"Ugh! Why would Jasper do this to me?! I don't want a freaking cell mate!" he finally blew up.

"Oooh. I don't know. Maybe because everyone already has a cell mate and maybe you've had it too good for too long.. Now hush up. I think they're bringing him in soon." I told him.

As soon as I said this the door opened and Jasper and Alice were bringing someone in our direction. I couldn't see his face because he was hanging his head. Emmett looked at me and asked "Dude! Are you like a phsycic or something?"

Jasper, Alice and the stranger stopped in front of cell thirteen. Jasper came up to me and hugged me and asked "what's up sis?"

"Nothing much. Just talking to this idiot." I laughed.

Emmett just glared at me but then gave in and chuckled himself.

"Okay. Emmett this is your new cell mate. Edward this is Emmett. Emmett this is Edward." Jasper said.

So his name is Edward, not Edwin. Rosalie needs to get her facts striaght. I thought to myself.

"Edward, this is your corrections officer. Bella this is Edward. Edward this is Bella." Jasper introduced us.

Edward lifted his head to look at us, and his eyes widened. I guessed it was because he was taking in Emmett's size. He can be quite intimidating. But then i realized he was looking at me. He had the most beautiful, deepest emerald eyes. He has long messey bronze hair. And if I do say so myself, orange looked good on him. He shuffled his feet as Alice pushed him into the cell, breaking our eye contact. He sighed as Jasper shut the whining gate. Jasper and Alice turned on their heels, but not before Alice had time to wink at me, and walked away. I stood my ground making sure the 'new guy' didn't try anything funny. Then Edward sighed again and said a quite "Hey."


	2. Driving is Scary

"Hey." Emmett said.

I just looked at him and nodded. After a minute of awkward silence, Edward went over to sit on his cot. And I gave and sighed a "Hey." His head shot up in surprise. I don't think he was expecting me to say anything. We made eye contact and he held onto it. I tried to move my eyes away, but I just couldn't seem to be able to.

"Hey. I would ask if you two wanted me to leave the room . . . but that's not really possible." Emmett said, and Edward finally looked away to look at him. Edward just sighed a smile and a laughed quitely.

"So sis, when is your shift up?" Emmett asked casually.

"Soon. Why? Are you trying to get rid of me?" I asked in mock horror and put my hand over my heart sarcasticly to make him feel guilty. Which worked, it always does.

"No! Of course not! I just wanna know when I have to give you up, and when that monster James has to come." Emmett made a disgusted sound.

"Who's James?" Edward asked.

"He's the night corrections officer. When that clock hits 7:30pm, I'm off duty and he comes in." I told him, not really looking at him.

"Yeah. He's also the most cockiest guy you'll ever meet in this jail too." Emmett added in.

"Alright, alright" I scolded him. "You can gossip as bad as an old woman. Besides it's 7:25 he should be here soon. Do you really want him to hear you?"

"You know the last time you said that they . . ." he was cut off by the door opening. I was right. I stuck my tounge out as James walked in.

"Dude! I swear! Sometimes you're a freaking phsycic!" Emmett yelled. Edward just laughed silently on his bed.

"Hey baby." James said while walking over to me.

"Shut your chop James!" I said angrily. **(a/n. put that in there just for you ashley;])**

"Awe. Come on baby, don't be like that." James said as he reached out and touched my arm. I pulled away instantly. Emmett stood up and yelled "Keep your hands off of her!"

Edward just sat there wide eyed and watched the chaos begin.

"And what are you gonna do about it, prison scum?!" James spat back.

"Hey, hey, hey. Lets just all try to cool down now." I said in a louder voice. "Okay. Now you oys be nice to each other. I'll see you guys tomorrow. Oh, by the way Rosalie said 'hi.' I love you Emmett. Bye." I said and raced to the door as quickly as i could. But before I closed the door I heard Emmett yell back "Love you too, Baby Bells!"

I walked to Jasper's office and saw him on his computer. He raised his head and smiled up at me when he heard me approach.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yup. You wanna drive?" He asked sarcasticly. He knows that I am terrified of driving. I barely passed my drivers test. Lets just say that I'm not good at anything that has to do with stearing.

"No, I'm fine. But thanks for asking." I said and stuck my tounge out at him like a five year old and walked out of his office and heard him chuckle behind me.

"I'm just going to say bye to Alice. Meet you at the car." He told me.

"Okay, say bye for me too. Just don't kiss her after you do. That would just . . weird and awkward."

* * *

a/n. okay so i have like up to chapter eight written for this. it's just taking me awhile to type them all up. so i'm gonna try to post a couple chapters today(:

review please? send me love! ;]

3erika.


	3. phone call

It was a quite ride home from work today, and by quite i mean we were jamming out to the radio and singing along.

"What do you want for dinner?" I asked Jasper as we walked in the house.

"I'm kind of in the mood for peanut butter and jelly." He answered.

"Okay, you go pick out a movie on pay per view." I told him.

On usual nights we watch a movie, but usually we eat popcorn. I know, popcorn for dinner? That's just how we roll. Don't judge us! I made our sandwhiches and headed out to the living room.

"What movie we watching?" I asked as I handed him his sandwhich.

"Thanks. Um . . . we can watch . . . The Dark Night!" He said excitedly.

"Okay." I laughed back.

We were about half way into the movie when the phone rang. Who would be calling me right in the middle of the movie? But then i looked at the called I.D. on the television and read Forks Hospital. Jasper shrugged and answered it.

"Hello?" Jasper said.

Jasper sat there looking devestated while he listened to whoever was talking. "What?" he asked, his voice cracked. "Okay we'll be right there." he said and hung up. He looked like he was about to cry, and that was a first, Jasper never cries. So this must have been something big. He turned his head away from me and I swear I saw a tear roll down his face.

"Go get your coat. We have to go to the hospital. I don't have the strength to tell you so you'll find out when we get there." He said, got up and out his jacket on and headed to our car. I followed right behind him.

"Why don't you let me drive?" I suggested.

Jasper didn't really look like he was in the state of mind to drive. He just nodded and got in the passengers side of the car. We drove there in silence. I didn't know what to say to him, he looked like he was totaly out of it. We reached the hospital in about ten minutes. After I parked the car I got out and met Jasper at the front of the car. He put his arm around my shoulders and we headed towards the entrance of Forks Hospital. When we got inside Jasper led us to the front desk

"Charlie Swan." He told the secretary. Charlie? This was about Charlie? What happened?

"He's in room 513. Take the elevator to floor five, make a right and his room should be right there." The secretary told us in a sad voice. Okay the freaking secrectary feels sorry for us. What the hell happened?! We followed her instructions and when we got to room 513 the door was closed. I wasn't sure if that was a good sign or a bad one. We stood there starring at the door. Jasper's arm still around my shoulders. Since he knew what was going on, I was going to wait until he was ready to open the door. That time came soon enough.

* * *

a/n. okay so i noticed that i forgot to tell you guys that this story is written in Bella's point of view. sorry. i'm a little forgetful, and i was just so excited about getting this story up that i forgot one of the most important things to tell at the beggining(sp? im not a good speller. just letting you know)! anywho..

review please? leave me some love. love you guys, 3erika


	4. last letters

Jasper opened the door slowly. He led us into room 513. It was small and had plain white walls. There was a big window on the wall you saw when you first walked in. There was a small clock above the door. Then I saw what we came here for. He was laying there, eyes closed and pale white on the hospital bed. I ran from under Jasper's arm and took Charlie's hand. It was ice cold.

"Charlie?" I asked. But he didn't answer. "Charlie? Charlie?!" I kept asking. I put his hand to my cheek and cradled it.

Jasper came up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"He's not going to answer you, Bella." He said.

I looked up at him, tears in my eyes as and mouthed 'no' to him. He just looked at me with sad pleading eyes, trying to make me grasp what happened. But I coudn't. I just couldn't.

Then I heard the door open. I put Charlie's hand down, and turned to see who it was. He was the most good looking, I guess I could say, doctor who walked in. He had short blonde hair, and beautiful green eyes. Hmmm.. where have I seen those before?

"Hello. I'm Doctor Cullen" He said. "And I'm vey sorry, but Charlie has passed away. He had a heart attack."

A sound came out of my throat. It was something like a quiet strangled scream, but quick and I was screaming at the top of my lungs.

"Again, I am truly sorry, but we did find something that he was holding when they brought him here. They look like notes addressed to each of you, Jasper, Bella and Emmett. We didn't read them, because they weren't ours. We waited til you guys came." He explained.

Ooh geeez. I didn't even think about Emmett. How is he gonna take this? He was the closest to Charlie out of all of us.

"Thank you." Jasper said, taking the notes.

"We can't keep him here much longer." Doctor Cullen eplained.

"Okay. Hey, you said your name was Cullen, right?" Jasper asked randomly.

"Yeah." Doctor Cullen answered confused.

"Is that like Edward Cullen?" Jasper asked. But I got it this time. Wow. So now I know his full name.

"Yeah. Why?" Doctor Cullen asked.

"Just wondering." Jasper replied.

"Okay, and again I am very sorry for your loss." He said and walked out of the small room.

"I won't be able to plan the funeral." I told Jasper as I started to cry. He pulled me into a hug and said "I know. I'll get Alice to help me." I just nodded. Then pulled away and smiled at him.

"Are you gonna read your note?" I asked him, which made him smile too.

"Something Charlie would do is leave a note." He laughed.

"Read it out loud!" I told him.

"Okay, Okay." He laughed as I gave him my puppy dog face.  
Then he started to read:

"Dear Jasper,  
Sorry I had to leave you like this. But I think it's easier for all of us. Marry that Alice. Got it? She's a keeper. And watch out for my baby girl for me. Love, Charlie." Jasper was cracking up, so it was hard to understand him after Charlie brought up Alice.

"Okay, your turn." Jasper said. I looked at Charlie, then began to read:

"Dear Baby Bells,  
I loved you too much to tell you myself that I wasn't doing so well. I'm Sorry. You keep an eye on your brothers for me. You know how they can get. Well I just wanted to let you know that when you find 'the one' he won't be good enough for you. Love you baby bells, Charlie." I was laughing too. Charlie always knew how to make me laugh.

"Okay. Lets get out of here. Hospitals kind of creep me out." Jaspe shuddered. I nodded.  
I sighed, kissed Charlie on the cheek for the last time and said "I love you too, daddy." like a five year old. We walked out of the small, depressing room together.

When we got in the car Jasper said he was in a better condition to drive. We got in, buckled our seatbelts (so we can be safe) and then just sat there. I was twirling Emmett's note in my hands. Then I finally asked the question that's been on both of our minds since we found out.  
"How are we going to tell Emmett?"

* * *

a/n okay sooo....? did you like it? this one was kind of depressing. but i had to do it, trust me something good out of it (: i just wanna thank my beta JazzyEmmettettandhearts391(ashley) you should check out her story "Just the Girl" it's super amazing! ummmm... so yeah. i'm going to try and post another chapter this weekend... maybe a couple? there's only 6 more days til new moon!!! who else is going to the midnight show?!?! i am!!! im superrrr excited!!! anywho.....

review please? leave me some love. always,erika[:


	5. can i sleep with you?

Jasper was silent for a long time. He had no answer either.

"We'll figure something out." He said quietly and started the car.

We drove home in silence. When we got there, we sat down on the couch and let each other drown in our thoughts. I hadn't even noticed that I started crying until Jasper pulled me into a hug. "Its okay, Bella. It's going to be okay." Jasper repeated over and over again. Probaby trying to convince himself too.

"I'll call Alice and Rosalie to let them know." He told me.

I sat there, silently crying, as I listened to Jasper tell my best friends the news over the phone. When he was done, he got up and pulled out some old photo albums. Our family memories. We laughed as we saw a picture of our fishing trip. I caught a huge fish and the look on Charlie's face was priceless. After we picked out our favorite pictures for the funeral collage, we headed upstairs to our rooms. I threw on some black sweatpants and a yellow spaghetti strap shirt. Hey, I look like a bumble bee. I laughed to myself. I sat on my bed and felt the pain come back. I noticed how alone I felt, and I didn't want to be alone. So I tip-toed down the hall to Jasper's room. His door was cracked open just enough that I could see inside. I saw im sitting on his bed, looking out his widow. He was wearing green flannel pants and his old high school track shirt. I watched as he looked so peaceful sitting there. That was until I saw a saw a tear roll down his cheek. That reminded me of why was here, in front of his door, watching him, kind of like a stalker. I opened his door slowly and quietly stepped inside of his room.

"Jasper?" I called quietly. He turned his head to look at me.

"Can I sleep in your room tonight?" I asked. "I don't really want to be alone."

He just nodded his head and said a quiet "sure," before another tear fell from his eye.  
That was it. I ran over to him and gave him a big hug. We sat like that for a while , until Jasper asked "Where do you want to sleep?"

I just shrugged. "I don't care. As long as I don't have to go back to my empty room tonight." I smiled shyly.

"Here why don't you sleep with me? In a non-creepy way. Just in the same bed." He rambeled on.

"Besides we're brother and sister. It isn't that weird right?." He asked.I just shook my head at how serious he was takng us sleeping in the same bed together.

"Jasper." I asked.

"What?"

"Shut up, and go to sleep." I said as I crawled in his bed and fell asleep.

* * *

a/n. kayy so what do you think? i tried to add some humor in there so it wasn't all sad-ish. shout out to my beta JazzztEmmettandhearts391.

review please?. leave me some love. always, erika.


	6. i promise

It was another quite drive to work again. Neither of us were in the mood for talking. As we walked into the police station I felt someone run into and squeeze me.

"Bella! I'm so sorry!" Alice said.

"Thanks, Alice. But if you don't mind, I'd rather not talk about it." I told her quietly.

She just nodded and said "Of course." Then she decided to switch to her favorite topic. Shopping. She was probably trying to distract me, or keep me talking or something like that.

".....and we can all get dresses. Me, you and Rose! I found this new dress shop. It's european! Ahhh! I can't wait!!! We'll go Saturday." And she kept going on and on. Trust me I love Alice but I just couldn't really think about dresses.

"Okay, Okay. Alice. Jeeez. Don't get your panties in a bunch. I'll go shopping with you." I practically had to yell so she could hear me.

She squealed and did her little happy dance. Which she does every time I agree to go shopping with her.

Jasper had been so quite beside us that I forgot he was there. When we were outside the door to my post he spun me around and put both hands on my shoulders.

"Okay, Bella. If you need me just give me a call. Got it?" He asked as he looked me straight in the eye. I just nodded.

"And... don't tell Emmett yet. I'll come at the end of your shift and we'll tell him then." He said sadly.

I just nodded and my eyes started to fill up with tears as I thought about how I couldn't even tell Emmett that our own father died. But I wouldn't let the tears spill over. Jasper held out his hand for Alice and she immediately took it. Then they turned and I watched them walk away.

I took a deep breath in and opened the door. I walked over to the bars of call thirteen. Only to find Edward sitting on his bed with his head in his hands and Emmett fast asleep. I exhaled a sigh of relief. I wouldn't have to face him yet. Edward's head snapped up.

"Hey." I said in a whisper and tried to smile but I think it turned out to be more of a grimace. He chuckled.

"Hi." He said and got up to walk to the bars, right in front of me.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

His eyes bored (a/n. i dont know if that't the right way to spell it) into mine. How did he know something was wrong? I hadn't answered yet. So there we were staring into each others eyes. I turned my head to hide my blush i felt coming to my face and quickly sad "nothing."

He didn't believe me though. Nobody ever buys my lies. He was obviously no exception.

"I don't believe you." He said softly, while he lifted my chin with his finger to look up at him.

"It's nothing." I said but my voice cracked. That gave me away.

"Really now?" He asked.

I just shook my head. My eyes started to teat up again. No! Traitor tears! I shouted in my head.

"Are you going to tell me?" He asked in a strange voice. I couldn't pin point the emotion behind it though.

Should I? I've only met him yesterday, yet I feel like I an trust him with anything. Like anything I said actually mattered to him. I debated with myself for a minute or so. Then decided he should probably know why his corrections officer and cell mate are going to be depressed for awhile. But not telling Emmett first just felt wrong. Yet telling Edward just felt right. His eyes were locked on mine the whole time. He put his hand to my cheek and asked again "Pease?" My heart beat took off at his touch. I put my hand on his and sighed.

"Is Emmett really asleep?" I asked giving in. Edward looked back at Emmett sprawled out on his bed.

"Yeah. He literally passed out after dealing with too much James last night" He sneered James' name.

"Oh." I said quietly. I guess he doesn't like James either. But then again, who does?

Edward raised his eyebrows at me as if he were saying 'keep going.'

"You know how Emmett, Jasper and I are brother and sisters right?" I asked. Not expecting him to answer. But he did.

"Ummm.....yeah. That's kind of obvious." He said sarcastically.

"." I said and stuck my tongue out at him. It was easy to forget about reality when I was with him.

"Well Jasper and I got a phone call last night from Forks Hospital. I didn't dare answer the phone. Jasper did. But he said he didn't want to tell me. That I would find out when we got there." I started ad the tears began to well up in my eyes . . . yet again.

"So we got there and walked to is room . . ." I was interrupted by Edward.

"Whose room?" he asked.

I looked over at Emmett one more time, just to make sure he didn't wake yet.

"Charlie's. Our dad's." I said in a sad voice as a tear fell down my face. I saw Edward wince as it happened.

"We-we walked in a-and he was j-j-just laying there. A-and the -doctor came in and-and..." I was pretty much hyperventilating by this point. "and told us that-that hhh-he had a h-h-heart attack." I got it all out before a sob ripped through me.

I toppled forward a little, as I tried to control my tears. He put his arms out, through the call bars, to catch me. I looked up at him and said "Please, Please don't tell Emmett." I pleaded.

"I promise" He said quietly.

I stood up straight and turned my back to him, so he didn't have to see my pain. I quickly wiped my face only to find black marks all over my hands.

"Stupid mascara." I muttered.

"Yeah, I know right? Happens to me all the time. You know that's why I started using that new brand. It's like water proof or tear proof or whatever. Either for like swimmers or like really depressed people." Edward said in such a gay voice that I almost died of laughter.

He smiled at me as he saw a real smile on my face. But I understood why he was trying to make me laugh. If Emmett woke up anytime soon it would look like I was crying from laughter.

"Bella?" Emmett asked from behind Edward.

* * *

a/n. okay., so i noticed that my chapters are kind of on the short side. so im going to try and make them longer . . . cuz i know people hate short chapters.. and last chapter was wayyyy short. but i already have up to chapter eight written. so i'll start there. shout out to my beat JazzyEmmettandhearts391.

review please? leave me some love. always, erika.


	7. baby bells

"Hey sleeping beauty." I said sarcastically.

I saw Edward relax in front on me. He walked back to sit on his bed, putting me in perfect view of Emmett.

"Dude. Were you crying? You have mascara like all over your face." Emmett practically yelled.

I just now noticed how much Emmett says dude.

"Yeah, I made her laugh so hard she cried." Edward answered for me.

"Emmett, did you ever notice how much you say the word dude?" I asked him. He just shrugged his shoulders.

"I sure have." Edward muttered.

We all laughed. I guess they got close while I was gone. I think I started to zone out then, because the next thing I knew I had Emmett in my face going "Hello ... earth to Bella. Anyone there?"

"Maybe you should give her a minute. She looks deep in thought." I heard Edward said.

"I'm sorry. What?" I asked finally coming out of my thoughts.

"You know what? I don't even remember anymore!" Emmett yelled.

"Doesn't surprise me." I muttered.

"Hey. Now that wasn't very nice, Baby Bells." Emmett said.

I heard my breath catch. That was his and Charlie's nickname for me. That was when the pain all came tumbling back at me. I walked over to the wall next to their cell and leaned against it. I turned my head to the side, so I wasn't looking towards Emmett and Edward. Just in case the tears came out. Jeeeeeez. I'm so sick of crying. That's like all I do anymore.

"Bells. What's that matter?" Emmett asked quietly. Walking as close to me as the cell would let him.

"Nothing." I answered without emotion.

"Bella. You can't lie. You know that. Now tell me what's wrong?" He said like a big brother would.

I looked over at him. Then looked at Edward. He shrugged. He didn't know what to do either. I looked back at Emmett who was looking at me with pleading eyes.

"You called me Baby Bells." I said as I walked over to stand in front of him.

"So? That's what me and Charlie call you all the time." He said confused.

I flinched slightly at his name. I looked back at Edward with pleading eyes, asking him for help.

"I promised." He said as he walked over to stand beside Emmett.

"Wait . . . he knows?" Emmett asked.

I just nodded my head as a tear slipped down my face.

"What the hell is going on here, Bella?" Emmett yelled. I just shook my head again.

"I can't do this anymore." I said quietly.

"Do what, Bella?" Emmett asked softly.

I looked over to Edward. I saw him wince again as a tear fell from my eye. I just shook my head and pulled out my phone. I dialed Jasper's number.

"_Hello_." Jasper answered.

"Jasper. I can't do this anymore. I need you. Please?" I asked sadly.

"_Of course, Bella.I'll be right there. I'll bring Alice and Rose too_."

"Okay." I said and hung up.

"Just wait okay? Jasper's coming and he'll explain everything." I told him looking down. I really didn't want to see his expression. He just stood there. Waiting.

"Here they come." I said as I heard them approach the outside of the door. But apparently I was the only one who did until they actually opened the door.

"Psychic" Emmett muttered. Edward and I just laughed quietly.

As they came closer I moved over to stand in front of Edward, so Jasper could stand in front of Emmett and talk brother to brother. Man to man. Or however you want to say it.

* * *

a/n. kayy guys. i know.. kind of short. im still working on that, (:

sorry if you guys are getting annoyed with how much bella is crying.. but i think i would be balling my eyes out if my dad died. anywho.....

review please? leave me some love. always, erika.


	8. his armor

I was angled towards Emmett. I saw Rose take Emmett's arm. He was just standing there waiting for Jasper to say something. Jasper had Alice holding him close. So I put my hands over my ears, I didn't want to hear it again. I felt arms wrap around me. I looked up to see that Edward put his arms thoughthe cell bars and was holding me close. I put my head on his chest. (Luckily the bars were big enough so my head could fit through them.)

I saw Jasper open his mouth to begin talking and I clasped my hands harder to my ears. I felt something soft on my head. Then heard someone humming.. it was Edward. He was humming to block out Jasper. He put his face in m hair so I was the only one who could hear him. I barried my face in his chest. I didn't really want to do this. But at the same time I was secretly kind of glad. Edwrard's arms were tight around me. Like I was the prey in a snake's vice. I was completely fine here, standing like this. That's when I realized that I happened to like Edward Cullen.. I happend to like him alot. Maybe more than I should.. me... liking the prisoner she's supposed to be waching.... Oh God. Just wonderful...

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard Emmett yell.

"What?! Are you freaking kidding me!?"

My head snapped up. Causing Edward's head to come up too. I watched as Emmett's face formed different emotions. From angry, to shock, to sad, then furious. He turned his back to us.

"Emmett." Rosalie said.

"Don't you 'Emmett' me!" Emmett yelled.

Rosalie looked hurt but tried again "Emmett" she said. He didn't answer. His hands were balled up into fists. I took a step towards him. Edward let go of me slowly as he shot a worried/confused glance.

"Emmett." I said in a quite voice. He relaxed his shoulders a little bit. I tried again. "Emmett. Please?" I stuck my arm through the bars and tried to reach for him. I felt everyone's eyes on me. Emmett unclenched his fists. He turned around slowly to look at me. I knew he'd given in. I know that I'm the weak link in his armor. Emmett just stood there for awhile with a pained expression on his face. After I was ready I started again.

"I'm hurt too, you know? We all are." I said and tried to reach for him again. He moved closer to me. He took my hand and put it on his chest on top of his heart. "I know." he repeated over and over again. A tear fell down my face and out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward wince again.

"He left a note." I told him quietly.

The note now felt like it weighed ten pounds in my pocket.

"huh?" He asked confused.

I took my hand back and reached into my pocket to get it. I decided to pull out my keys too.

"Bell-" Jasper started.

"I know." I said back, cutting him off. "but I'm going to anyway."

I put my key into the slot on the gate to the cell. I opened it slowly. I looked at Edward giving him a look, as if saying 'Don't try anything funny.' and walked in.

I closed the gate so it was almost shut, and walked towards Emmett. I was looking at the ground taking the note from my pocket when I saw... _it_.

"AHHHHH!!" I screamed like a little girl and jumped on Emmett.

"What? What is it?" Jasper asked as he moved over to the gate.

Edward was looking around trying to spot what scared me. As was Emmett. He moved me onto his back so he was giving me a piggyback ride. I pointed to it on the floor.

".." I said to Emmett, moving his head to where I was pointing to.

"A spider, Bella? Really?" Edward teased.

I just glared back. Then everyone fell into little fits of laughter. That is, everyone but me. Edward walked over to the spider. "Well. Let me just take care of it then." he said lifting his foot.

"NO!" I yelled at him. Putting my hands in the hault position.

"I never said to kill it!" I said sternly.

"Fine. Miss Swan. Then what would you like me to do with it?" He teased again.

Jerk, I thought to myself.

"Just leave it for now. I'll get Jasper to pick it up when we leave." I said giving my best puppy dog face.

"Uh-oh, Jasper. She brought out the puppy dog face." Rosalie teased.

"Fine." He sighed. I just beamed at him.

"Way to ruin the mood, Bella." Alice chimed in.

"Well. Sorry I happen to be terrified of spiders." I shuddered as Emmett let me down off of his back.

Edward bent over and put his hand down to the ground and I watched as the spider went crawling onto his hand.

"Why, Bella?" He asked and took a step closer to me.

". Don't you dare." I told him fiercly., but he kept walking closer to me.

"But Bella, you made him sad, you said you didn't like him" Edward said, attempting to make me feel guilty, but that doesn't work with me and spiders buddy. But he just kept on coming closer and closer with it. Pshh, I ran. That _thing_ was _not_ coming near me. I may have screamed when I ran, but you know, details aren't important. I ran right behind Emmett. He would protect me.... right?

"Alright, Alright. You made her scream. Well done." Emmett said while giving Edward a high five. I just shook my head and glared at them. Everyone else just started laughing again. I made my sad puppy dog face and dropped my head.

"Ooh no, Edward! She pulled the puppy dog face on you too!" Rosalie said through her laughter.

Edward look over at me. His expression still teasing yet sorry.

"I'm sorry, Bella. But I just couldn't resist." He said teasingly again. I just glared.

"You know, Bella. You should keep doing that puppy face. It could get you places." Rosalie said. I just smiled. I put my hand in my pocket and puled out the note, and handed it to Emmett. Then all of a sudden everything got really quiet and serious once again.

* * *

a/n. I am sooooo unbelievably sorry about how long it has taken me to update, it's just you know, school got in the way,,, i know lame excuse(sp?) but it's the truth. but from here out i have to actually have to write before i update so it will take me a little longer than before to update, but i have study hall first period, so i don't think it should be that hard, anywho, again im really sorry for how long it took,

leave me some love (;

always, erika.


	9. sexy man

Emmett unfolded the note.

"Read it out loud... when you're ready." Alice said.

And so Emmett began:

"Dear Emmett,

So I know you're upset. But you'll get over it you big oversized teddy bear. Watch out for your sister for me please? I'll be watching over all of you. I love you. Love, Charlie. Oh, and remember, Michael Phelps is sexy." Emmett laughs out the last sentence.

In case you were wondering, my brothers and father are very into sports. So of course they always watched the Olypmics. And who do you think of when someone says Olypmics? None other than Michael Phelps himself. And so every summer Olympics whenever Michael Phelps would win they would scream "MICHAEL PHELPS IS A SEXY MAN!" or something of that form. And so, whenever one of us was down or had a bad day we would scream that at one another.

So of course Charlie would actually put that in Emmett's note.

So as we all laughed, I went to hug him. As I did, I snook a peek at Edward. He had a confused, amused look on his face. Probably because he had no idea why my father would remind Emmett that Michael Phelps is sexy. But obviously understanding that it was an inside joke.

He caught me gazing, and gave me a crooked smile. So I gave him one in return.

After a while, we broke up our little group. All of us getting back to work. So I walked out of the cell and locked up the gate.

As I went to stand at my post, things felt very awkward. For awhile no one said anything. Emmett was laying on his back in his bed with his hands over his face. Edward just kind of ended up sitting in the middle of the floor. "Criss cross apple sauce." he said as he did it, making us chuckle a little. Easing a bit of the awkwardness. But then it got quite again, and I didn't mind. I mean, I needed time to think about stuff anyway. Plus, I decided to give Emmett some space.

And so, that's how the rest of my shift went. And when my shift was over, I started to gather my stuff. I heard some shuffeling from their cell. As I went to walk by, I saw Emmett standing by the bars. He wrapped his arms around me and so I did the same. We stood there for awhile. Until he turned and headed for his bed again with tears in his eyes.

Edward got up and hugged me through the bars too, and kissed my hair.

"Watch out for him?" I whispered as we parted.

He looked me in the eyes and said "I promise." And with that, I walked out to go find Jasper.

a/n. that's right! i'm writing again! :) i had to wait until swim season was over to actually get some time to do it. and here's just a little chapter. cuz i wanted to post _something_ up. so you guys wouldn't give up on me. but i'm going to try to start writing again. i'm going to try to update every week. but you know me... sometimes that doesn't always happen. but i also wanted to thank you guys for not giving up on me for not updated. you guys are the best :) always, erika. ;)


End file.
